Leader of the Pack/Transcript
[The episode starts, when the giant EVO flies over the city, accompanied by several small flying EVOs. People on the ground see it and run off in fear. The Providence agents, including Rex and Agent Six, arrive on the scene and get ready to fight] Agent Six: We're on it. [to Rex] Be prepared for an attack scenario Delta Nine Rex: Delta Nine? I didn't even know there was a Delta One Agent Six: Study the manual Rex: There is a manual? [They come close to the giant EVO, that landed nearby. The EVO's mouth opens] Rex: This cannot be good Agent Six: Be ready. [unsheathes his magna blades] On my signal [Van Kleiss appears] Van Kleiss: Hello, Rex [The opening intro plays] Rex: Van Kleiss... [He jumps forward and tries to attack with Smack Hands. Suddenly Skalamander appears in front of Van Kleiss and repels Rex's hit with crystal club. Then Biowulf rushes to Rex and attacks him with his claws, Rex blocks them with Smack Hands. Van Kleiss smiles] Agent Six: [to Providence agents] Take them down! [The agents open fire. Agent Six also joins the fight. Meanwhile, some journalists take photos and film the battle. Agent Six jumps and attacks Skalamander with magna blades. Skalamander blocks Agent's stab and counterattacks with crystal club. Agent Six dodges, but Skalamander manages to throw him away with his other hand. Agent Six rises to his feet and suddenly receives a message via his communicator] Agent Six: [to the communicator] Can it wait? [Skalamander tries to hit Agent Six with his club again, but is pushed away by Rex. Then Biowulf appears in front of Agent Six, ready to fight. They exchange blows, the magna blade cuts off some Biowulf's hairs, and Agent Six receives another message via his communicator] Agent Six: [to the communicator] And that's an order? [He blocks Biowulf's claws with magna blades and kicks him away. Rex continues to fight Skalamander, hitting him with both Smack Hands at the same time. Agent Six turns towards Prowidence agents] Agent Six: Stand down. Now. [Prowidence agents cease fire. Rex looks at unconscious Skalamander, then runs towards Van Kleiss, ready to attack him with sword, but Agent Six stops Rex] Agent Six: Rex, we're ordered to stand down. Van Kleiss isn't to be touched. Rex: Oh, I won't lay a finger on him [Rex tries to attack Van Kleiss again, but Agent Six pushes Rex away and Prowidence agents aim their blasters at him] Agent Six: Rex, that's enough Rex: Are you kidding me? [Two men in formal suits approach. The older official greets Van Kleiss] The official: United Nations. Van Kleiss of Abysus? Next time you might want to give us a heads up before entering our airspace. Van Kleiss: Of course. I'd hate for anyone jump to the wrong conclusion. [The official shakes Van Kleiss' hand] Rex: Okay, someone wanna give me the news flash? Agent Six: Apparently they have diplomatic immunity Van Kleiss: As leader of Abysus, a member nation to the United Nations, I and my ambassadors [Van Kleiss nods towards Biowolf and Skalamander, who came to him] are afforded certain courtesies. Correct? [The journalists continue taking photos and filming] Rex [to the journalists]: Introducing Van Kleiss. Just your everyday murdering psycho EVO Van Kleiss: Unlike Providence, we're not here to promote violence. Rex: Oh yeah, right [Agent Six pulls Rex away from Van Kleiss. Rex turns around and notices some more EVOs from the Pack, including Breach and Circe] Rex: Circe? Van Kleiss [continues his speech to the journalists]: I'm here to propose a peaceful solution to these trying times... [the scene changes] [Agent Six, Rex, Dr. Holiday and Bobo are at the Providence base, talking to White Knight, who appears on the screen] Rex: Are we actually buying this? Van Kleiss, a diplomat? White Knight: Unfortunately we don't have a choice. He's within his rights to be here. Dr Holiday: Based on everything we know I didn't think it was possible for him to leave Abysus without its nanite-infused soil. Rex: Good. Should make it easier for me to finish him off. He's on my turf now. White Knight: Until he pulls something, you can't touch him Rex: So we're just gonna sit here and do laundry until he leaves? White Knight: Six and Holiday are going to a party at the Abysus consulate. [Dr Holiday smiles] If Van Kleiss wants to flaunt his immunity then we'll take advantage of it. [The envelope appears, Rex opens it and looks at the invitation to the party] Rex: This is addressed to me! White Knight: We need precision, not a blunt instrument. I'll reference this morning as a prime example. [Rex and Bobo leave the room and walk along the corridor] Bobo: You're taking it better than I thought Rex: And I figured you knew me better than that [the scene changes] [It is late evening and full moon is high in the sky. Several cars are on the road in front of three-storeyed building of the Abysus consulate and many well-pressed people are going to the party. Dr Holiday stands near the Abysus consulate, wearing long light-blue evening dress, high-heeled shoes, golden necklace and bracelet. She looks around, waiting for Agent Six to come, but instead of him Rex appears, wearing the same green formal suit as Agent Six] Rex: So that's what you look like under the lab coat Dr Holiday: What happened to Six? Rex: Something came up. holds the invitation to the party in his hand Shall we? [Rex goes to the consulate and Holiday follows him. Approaching the EVO butler Rex shows him the invitation] Rex: We're on the list [Rex and Holiday go inside the building] [the scene changes] [At the Providence base, the locked door of Agent Six's room is cut into pieces by magna blades. Agent Six goes out of the room and straightens his tie] [the scene changes] [At the Abysus consulate the party is going on. Waiter serves the appetizers to the guests, among which the elder official, who had greeted Van Kleiss earlier at the blimp, can be seen. While the official is eating, he and his escort are approached by Skalamander. They notice the EVO and quickly get out of his way, seemingly scared. At the same room, Dr Holiday gets small technological device out of her purse and scans the area for nanites with it] Dr Holiday: There couldn't possibly be enough EVO activity here to account for these nanite readings. They're off the scale... [She notices that Rex looks around, as if he searches for someone] Dr Holiday: Looking for Van Kleiss? Rex: Circe. I thought I saw her in the blimp Dr Holiday: The girl you met in Cabo Luna Rex: She may be with the Pack now, but I still think I can get her to talk to me. You know, I can be pretty convincing [the scene changes] [Outside the people continue gathering for the party. Meanwhile, Agent Six and Bobo go along the road, leading to the Abysus consulate. They stop near the fence to talk] Bobo: Trapped in your room? [Bobo laughs] You're losing your edge, pal Agent Six: And if I find out you had any part in it... [Bobo clears his throat] Bobo: So how you wanna do this? Category:Episode transcripts Category:Under Construction